Crise
by Merry Moca
Summary: Dis, ça te paraît pas bizarre, ces cheveux blancs ? No pairing.


« Dis, ça te paraît pas bizarre, ces cheveux blancs ? »

Entre deux cuillérées de son succulent rôti de porc aux patates sautées et à la persillade, et ces fins haricots verts, Allen jeta un regard à son convive de table. Lavi le fixait de ce regard qui vous transperçait de part en part. Tout en mangeant son plat de spaghettis carbonara, il observait, analysait la réaction du jeune symbiotique. Apparemment, la question l'avait plus déstabilisé que ce que laissait paraitre sa réponse.

« Bah, au début cela m'a étonné, voir même dérouté, mais maintenant j'y suis habitué. »

Il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait faire croire. A sa façon de serrer un peu plus fort la fourchette, de déglutir un peu plus fort, en fuyant un court instant son œil émeraude. Oui, il cachait quelque chose. Et cela attristait quelque peu Lavi que son camarade lui fasse l'affront de lui mentir à ce point. Mais il se devait d'éviter que le malaise continue. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de se rappeler des souvenirs. Il savait ce qui se passait lorsque l'on posait des questions de ce genre cela réveillait de vieilles douleurs, rouvrait des cicatrices.

« Ca te va bien, répondit-il avec un sourire, dissimulant par la même occasion son unique œil vert derrière sa paupière. Allen rigola un peu, soulagé que l'apprenti Bookman ne lui pose d'autres questions. Il avait horreur de mentir. Il ne se doutait pas que son ami avait déjà découvert le mensonge.

Comme d'un accord tacite, ils continuèrent de manger dans la bonne humeur, ou du moins qu'Allen ai finit de manger, parlant de tout et de rien et en gardant les interrogations dans un coin de la tête.

XXX

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Les yeux gris orage ouvert sur le plafond en bois de sa chambre, Allen était décidé à ne pas les fermer. Les bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête, la supportant comme un oreiller.

Il avait déjà réussit à prendre quelques heures de sommeil, avant de tomber dans un cauchemar. Il s'était réveillé alors en sursaut, transpirant, haletant, et en larmes. Il avait de nouveau rêvé de cette journée, de ce soir là. Il s'était, après quelques minutes, dirigé en titubant vers la petite salle d'eau attenante. Quelques jets d'eau sur le visage plus tard, il était allongé sur son lit. Il était 3 heures du matin. Et depuis, il ruminait. Pas sur son rêve, sinon il risquait de devenir fou. Vraiment. Définitivement. Il pensait plutôt à une décoration possible pour la pièce. Qui lui paraissait froide. Il avait froid. Il tremblotait un peu sous ses couettes douces. Il se mit en boule, tentant de garder la chaleur. Bizarre, d'habitude il n'avait pas aussi froid. Effet de la fatigue ? Il ne voulait pas dormir. Mais ses paupières commençaient à papillonner, de plus en plus vite. D'un geste énergique, il repoussa la couverture de son corps. Et sortit de sa chambre.

Il arpentait les couloirs de la Congrégation d'un pas plus rapide que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'exercer. Il n'avait aucun objectif. Il marchait. Point. Se changer les idées. Se réchauffer. A droite. A gauche. Tout droit. Alors qu'il suivait une route au petit bonheur la chance, il remarqua de la lumière sous une porte. Les deux lourds battants de bois indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Qui pouvait bien travailler aussi tôt le matin ? Poussé par une curiosité enfiévrée par la fatigue, Allen poussa doucement l'entrée de la salle. La lumière provenait d'un coin de la bibliothèque, d'une lampe posée sur une large table entre deux rayonnages. Attiré tel un insecte, le jeune exorciste se dirigea vers la table. Cette dernière était jonchée de livres ouverts, anciens pour certains, aux couvertures marrons dorés et aux fins dessins, de pages de parchemins aux écritures toutes diverses. Par intermittence, on entendait une plume gratter sur du papier.

Pour le jeune Walker, il s'agissait d'une douce mélodie. Plus il s'approchait, plus le son l'envoutait. Il n'était plus maître de lui. Il avançait vers le bruit. Pas après pas. Lorsqu'il pu voir le travailleur nocturne, le sommeil prit enfin son esprit. Il s'effondra, tel avec la lenteur d'une feuille morte tombant d'un arbre. Il ne sentit même pas le sol. Le noir.

XXX

Il était bien. Il faisait chaud, c'était comme s'il était dans un cocon. Il bailla, tout en étirant ses bras. Des petites larmes s'étaient installées au cours du processus, il les chassa d'un revers de manche de son pyjama. Le cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, l'idée que ce n'était pas ses draps ne lui sauta pas dessus. C'était donc avec tout le naturel du monde qu'Allen se leva. Et chuta. Réveil brutal. Face contre terre, il essayait de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une attaque ennemie. Mais lorsqu'il releva ses yeux du parquet, et qu'il remarqua les livres jonchant l'espace, elle fut écartée. Alors il prit conscience de son nouvel environnement. Et du fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Une marée de livres. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs. Rangés dans des piles, solitaires au sol, ils envahissaient l'espace. D'ailleurs c'était à cause de l'un d'entre eux qu'Allen avait fait une rencontre avec l'ami parquet. Il y avait une prolifération de reliures sur la petite table de chevet qui était ensevelie, et au pied du lit à la couverture beige. C'était officiel, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Alors où se trouvait-il ? Toujours dans les bâtiments de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, mais dans la chambre de qui ? Du travailleur nocturne ? Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé… Encore allongé sur le sol, Allen se fit pensif. Ce n'était pas Kanda, sa chambre était beaucoup plus (trop) dépouillée. Ce n'était pas une chambre de fille, donc ce n'était ni Lenalee ni Miranda. Par contre, cela serait bien le style de Bookman, le vieil érudit. Mais pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de déplacer le jeune adolescent ? Il n'allait pas tarder à connaître la réponse. Peut-être alerté par le bruit de la chute, une personne venait de tourner la poignet de la porte. Toujours en solide amitié avec le parquet, Allen comprit que s'il ne bougeait pas dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, et bien… il allait passer pour plus excentrique qu'il ne l'était. Ni une, ni deux, il se releva près à foncer sur le lit. Et pour la seconde fois, fit un vol plané à destination du sol. Le propriétaire de la chambre trouva donc son invité allongé non pas dans le lit, mais par terre. Timidement, doucement, les yeux gris se levèrent sur la haute silhouette toute habillée de noir. Cette dernière s'accroupit sur le « blessé ».

« Allen, qu'est ce que tu fais au sol ? »

Lavi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à l'apprenti Bookman ? Cela concordait ! Mais là, iil fallait plutôt trouver une réplique concordant avec la situation.

« Les livres. » Clair.

« T'as réussit à tomber grâce à un livre ? Et bien ! »

Alors qu'il croyait que le roux allait ouvertement se moquer de lui, il fit preuve d'un calme voir même de compassion pour le cas qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Fais gaffe, tu risques de tomber malade à rester en pyjama au froid. »

Déployant sa grande taille, l'exorciste au maillet en profita pour ramasser les livres responsables des chutes. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à les regarder de son unique œil vert avant de les poser sur la déjà haute pile de livres. Le symbiotique n'avait pas bougé.

« Allen… »

L'appelé, comme mu par un ressort, se redressa sur ses jambes, et s'enfouit sous les couettes. Chaud…

Un gentil sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lavi.

« T'as pas de mission aujourd'hui. Profites-en pour te reposer.

\- C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici ? »

Question purement rhétorique, posée seulement pour la forme et comme meilleur moyen pour introduire un merci dans la conversation.

« Pas la peine de me remercier.

\- Mais je t'es dérangé, non ? »

Il faisait allusion au travail nocturne dans la bibliothèque, ce qu'à quoi Lavi répondit avec un sourire. Celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il jouait son rôle de jeune homme très énergique à la limite de la stupidité. Et niveau faux sourire, Allen était un connaisseur.

« Lavi…

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! D'un coup, tu t'effondres, comme ça ! J'ai faillit en faire une crise cardiaque. Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombé que de fatigue.

\- Oui, j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil… »

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que de raison Lavi… De plus, ce dernier avait habilement détourné la conversation de remerciement et d'explications sur sa présence tardive à la bibliothèque. Il ne laisserait pourtant pas cette question en suspend, tout en sachant que le roux n'avait lui non pas abandonné.

« Pourquoi t'étais à la bibliothèque ? »

Le sourire s'était figé, et pendant un court et intense instant, Allen cru que Lavi était devenu une statue. Froide et solide. Mais le comportement joyeux et habituel du « lapin » reprit le dessus. Et il fondit dans un parfait saut de lapin sur le lit en saisissant son invité comme un doudou. Surpris, Allen tentait de se débarrasser de ce nouveau poids.

« Oh, idiot de Lavi, lâches-moi ! »

Alors que le plus petit se débattait vainement, le plus grand entreprit d'occuper son prisonnier de manière ludique. Et une main qui chatouillait les côtes, une ! Le rire clair d'Allen résonna dans la pièce. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ne donnant que de faibles coups sur le torse du roux pour le faire lâcher. Punaise, qu'est ce que c'était libérateur de rire comme ça. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça venant de Lavi, une action aussi spontanée. Mais il fallait croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ça. A peine avait-il pensé à ça, que son rire se tari, malgré les efforts du roux. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, ce qu'il qu'avait appris sur Marian, et ainsi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne savait rien sur son père adoptif Mana, se mélangeait à des éclats de voix, de rires, de gestes, issues de sa mémoire. Non, lui non plus, il ne le connaissait pas. Remarquant le soudain changement d'attitude du plus jeune, l'exorciste au maillet arrêta son jeu et libéra son ami. D'un mouvement rapide, deux yeux orages se levèrent vers l'unique œil émeraude. Et le Bookman en devenir pu y lire beaucoup d'émotions qui le chamboulèrent plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

Inquiétude, peur, colère, désarroi. Et plus vite que l'éclair, Allen s'échappade la chambre. Il traversa rapidement des couloirs des intersections, des portes défilant devant lui. Ce n'est que le souffle court, les jambes chancelantes qu'il s'arrêta. Il était au bord de l'épuisement, mais cela était nécessaire. Il lui fallait cet épuisement du corps pour penser à autre chose. Parce que réfléchir était trop douloureux. Savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas ses amis, ne savait rien sur les personnes qu'il aimait, pouvait le briser alors qu'il était lui-même en pleine crise d'identité. Et dire qu'avant Mana, le fait de connaître ou pas les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient une idiotie.

Maintenant, c'était sa plus grande peur et sa plus grande faiblesse, le fait d'être seul. Et plus qu'avant, il se devait d'être fort. Pour protéger ses amis, sa famille, et toutes ses âmes qu'il pouvait sauver. Adossé au mur derrière son dos, Allen laissa sa faiblesse dû à son trop jeune âge pour cette guerre, ses regrets, sa peur, toutes ces émotions dont il ne devait parler à personne s'exprimer sous formes de larmes claires. Et dans le silence du couloir, les sanglots se répercutèrent à peine, le renvoyant à la petite place qu'il occupait dans le monde. « Ca te parais pas bizarre ces cheveux blancs ? » La question résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles, soufflée par le fantôme qu'était son inconscient, et en un cri libérateur, Allen s'exprima.

« Oui, ces cheveux sont pour moi bizarres. Parce que cela me rappel chaque jour ce que j'ai perdu, ce que je dois maintenant assumer. C'est un perpétuel rappel que je ne suis pas normal et que cette malédiction je l'ai acquise dans le sang. C'est le fardeau que je dois porter à cause de mon incompétence et de ma peur. Parce que j'ai peur. Personne ne peut nier avoir peur. Et moi j'ai peur de vous perdre, vous tous de la Congrégation. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul de nouveau… »

Ses derniers mots s'évanouirent dans le long couloir, résonnant encore quelques secondes. Il se sentait encore mieux, après avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait quitté la chambre de Lavi, mais cela lui semblait être des heures.

« Des recherches sur la civilisation byzantine. »

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver non plus. Mais il en était content de cette présence.

« Tu m'as entendu, non ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question auquel Lavi répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Il avait réussit à le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs et était arrivé juste à temps pour entendre la tirade de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans un tranquille silence.

« Il était quelle heure quand je suis partis ?

\- Environs 7h30. »

Il avait dormis presque 3 heures, la petite ballade précédant son assoupissement ayant un peu tardé. C'était pour cela qu'il se sentait encore un peu fatigué.

« Dis, je peux aller me rendormir dans ta chambre ?

\- Et pourquoi pas la tienne ? »

Il n'avait posé cette question sans animosité, voulant juste une réponse. Depuis le début de la conversation, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois regardé dans les yeux de l'autre, Allen se trouvant dans l'angle mort de Lavi. Dans un soupir, le symbiotique répondit que comparé à sa chambre elle était plus vivante et accueillante. Et qu'il n'y avait pas froid.

« Cauchemars. »

Fine analyse que celle-ci, pensa Allen. C'était donc en conversant de la manière la plus efficace de rendre une chambre agréable à moindre frais qu'ils repartirent tous les deux.

« Non, je ne demanderais pas à Kanda !

\- Ben, il arrive bien à trouver sa chambre agréable… »

La voix tourmentée dans son cœur s'était tue. Il n'avait pas réglé tous ses problèmes de conscience, mais c'était déjà un pas en avant. Et il continuerait à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente enfin en paix avec lui-même. Grâce à ses amis.

XXX

« Dis, comment t'arrives à marcher au milieu de ce bazar ?

\- Habitude, habitude… Mais quand même, faut que tu m'expliques comment toi tu as fait pour chuter comme ça !

\- Je faisais du repérage. Je croyais avoir vu quelques chose de suspect comme des fissures et je les regardais quand je suis tombé.

\- C'est pas bien de mentir, Allen… »


End file.
